The purpose of this research is to gain an improved understanding of the physical basis for optical properties related to molecular polarizability (optical rotation, Rayleigh and Raman scattering, circular intensity differentials, Kerr effect). The extent of applicability of approximate models such as the atom dipole interaction model will be examined and refined as seems necessary to give realistic behavior of the models. It is expected that the development of realistic and practical theoretical models will be valuable in the interpretation of observed optical properties in terms of molecular parameters (configurations and conformations). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: D.B. Siano and J. Applequist, "Computer-Assisted Analysis of Light-Scattering Data by Linear and Nonlinear Least-Squares Methods," Macromolecules, 8, 858 (1975).